Gears of War:The Others
by Gear of War
Summary: The Locusts are at it again this time they are fighting a different group of Gears The Charlie Squad.
1. Chapter 1 Bloodbath

Warning: If you read this, you have played Gears of War or understand the Concept/Plot in order to get it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gears of War

Chapter One: Bloodbath

"HQ, this is Fire-team Charlie, we have lost Foxtrot squad and outpost 4P. We have rendezvoused with the leaders of outpost CX and are standing our ground." Vick, the squad leader of Charlie's squad said.

"Roger that, we are sending in more men to help you but don't do anything to get yourself killed, we need you." HQ reported,

"Negative, we don't need support, all we need are orders."

"Ten-Four, keep a defensive position as long as possible, when you are getting beat fall back to outpost Y9 and report. If that happens I'm sending in Helicopter support."

"Roger, over and out" After a short pause Vick said "Ok" as he turned to the rest of the squad. "We are to stay here and keep a defensive position. If we lose this outpost we're fucked. And when I say 'we're', I mean the entire human population. Ya' know just a little heads up. Anyway I need two guys to come with me to put some mines ahead." 3 guys raised their hands. "Ok, Aiden and Grant let's go"

As the group is walking to plant the mines Aiden asks: "How long do you think it'll take them bastards to get here?"

"Locusts!" Vick shouts "get cover!"

The two soldiers run behind the same car for cover.

"Does that answer your question?" Grant barley shouted over the explosion of gun fire.

"Come on let's kick some ass" Aiden said as he jumped up, his finger glued to the trigger.

"Reloading" Aiden said as he ducked down to the safety of the car.

"I'm going up" Grant said as he popped up from the car firing. He then immediately crouched right back down

"What?" Aiden asked

"Bezerker" Grant said

"How close?" Aiden asked. Then the car behind which they were hiding was picked up and thrown by the Bezerker. The beastly monster that stood in front of the two men roared so loudly that it knocked the two men back on their asses.

'R-R-Run" Aiden stammered scared shitless. Immediately Aiden turned around and stumbled franticly to his feet. He finally gets to his feet only to hear another roar. He turns around and watches the monster detach Grant's head from the rest of his body. The Bezerker then, in an attempt to stop Aiden, threw the body at him. It landed in front of him with a bloody thud. Aiden fell in disbelief, his legs were rubber. Aiden kneeled by his best friend's body with tears of sadness and hatred. Vick ran over and grabbed the heart-broken soldier.

"Let's go or we're dead," Vick said as he gave suppressive fire at the Bezerker to slow it down. Although Aiden's hatred told him to stay and fight, he had to admit; nobody can take on a Bezerker without the Hammer of Dawn. Aiden follows Vick as he sprints away from the beast. The Bezerker senses their fear and rushes toward the fleeing men.

"Shit, he's right on our tail," yelled Aiden. Suddenly they hear a familiar humming sound. "What is that?" Aiden asked out loud as he ran.

"Choppers!!" Vick yelled with relief in his voice. Sure enough, 3 COG Helicopters appeared from behind a wrecked building.

"Hello Charlie," The copper pilot said into the headset.

"We'll talk later, now shoot the Bezerker," replied Vick

"Negative, we're just transports,"

"What?" Vick shouted as he took a better look at the choppers "God dammit"

"Charlie we have limited fuel,"

"Roger land on top of a building were we can get to the roof," commanded Vick

"How you gonna get to the top?"

"Just do it"

"Roger"

"Aiden," Vick said as he unloaded on the Bezerker, "get into that building and go to the roof ASAP," Vick instructed. Aiden nodded and turned to run. Aiden rushed toward the building and used his shoulder to break open the frail door. Once inside he slowed down to catch his breath. He turned corners cautiously then realized the probability of enemies in this particular building. He searched around for a flight of stairs. He walked into what had seemed to be the kitchen and could see through a window stairs in the building next to him. Slamming his elbow into the window he broke it and slid through the opening. He then did the same for the next window to the neighboring building. After he entered he climbed the rickety stairs with doubt they could support his weight. Ever step had its own creak to it. The stairs were luckily not as old as the Gear had thought because he made it to the top. He rounded a corner and found another flight. After he climbed those he recognized a pattern and rounded another corner and bellowed "Oh-no" He faced his biggest problem. The stairs in front of him had two steps up and then a giant hole which seemed to have no bottom. "I can't jump that," he muttered to himself. Aiden put his hand to his ear and turned on the radio. It made a "Shhhhhh" sound. There was no signal. "That's funny," he said, his stomach churning. "I thought I would at least get the chopper's radio." Aiden's biggest fear had come true; a lone gear in an empty, creepy, old building, with the smell of blood and locusts around the corner. Aiden remember the day he dreaded; the day that always haunted his mind.

FLASHBACK

He was seven and a half years old, and he was shaking with fear as he sat in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. "Aiden!" him mom shrieked. "Run! Get out of the house!" He didn't dare to move. "Aiden, you must-"

"There!" a Locust croaked. The hopeless woman gave out one last shriek. The Locusts' guns silenced the ear piercing cry. Suddenly, Aiden's face was wet with tears, and he moaned, breaking the silence. "What was that?" a Locust asked his comrades. Aiden put his hands over his mouth to quiet his sniffling.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears came to his eyes once more. "No," he said to himself. "I'm a gear. A gear of war." He gripped his gun tightly and gritted his teeth. He moved all the way back in a line to the stairs. He strapped his chain gun to his back and gathered up strength to pick up a sprint. Running towards the broken stairs, with anger motivating him to run faster, he jumped at the last possible second. His chest hit the top step with a hard thump. He tries grasping franticly to anything he could. His body turned down towards the bottom. Him falling and the crashing through the scrawny wood floorjust running through his head. He put his hands to the back of his head and sticks his elbows out to cover his face, preparing for they blow. BAM He hit the bottom floor and breaks through the wood. He land in the basement with a bone snapping thump. Aiden gives an exasperated yell, "Ohhhhhhh" as he lay there on the hard, smooth concrete. With his eyes closed, he rolls on his back.

"Yo Aiden, Grant" a fellow gear had yelled down. Aiden's eyes shot open.

"G?" Aiden asked. Aiden's gear friend Gunther, or G, had his head in the hole he had created.

"Where's your boyfriend, Grant?" Aiden shook his head solemnly in response. "God dammit I hate this war" G yelled angered.

"Hey get me out of here" Aiden said as he got up slowly.

"Sure" G said, with a low sad voice, as he throws a rope down. Aiden starts climbing and G grabs his hand and helps him to the top. "Come on we got to hurry" G says as he gathers up the rope. He then rushes to the exit of the building and kicked it open. The two gears then rushed to the Helicopter which was now on the ground. G jumped in and Aiden followed.

"So" Vick said as he turned around from the front seat of the chopper, "How was the building; was it _creepy_?" Vick asked in that sarcastic horror voice.

"Shut-up," Aiden replied back annoyed. "Wait" Aiden's eyes noticed he was alive, "how did you survive the Bezerker?" Aiden asked.

"Yo, the shit was nasty man" Bo, the black chopper pilot, said. "So the Bezerker is rushin' Vick and he takes out his grenade and starts swinin' it around like it's a mace. He tags the Bezerker right in the stomach and kicks him back" Bo said as if Vick were a hero.

"Ouch Aiden said wide eyed.

"So did you get any resistance in the building?" Vick asks Aiden.

"Yeah I got hit by a stair" And Aiden fell asleep to the sound of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 HQ

Chapter 2

Aiden awoke in a bed. He got up to see posters of the Caribbean-he was in his bunk! "What us going on?" he said to himself. He put his armor on, geared up for a normal war day, and rushed out. He met up with Commander Bailey. "Commander, what is going on? Vick gave us strict instructions to hold that outpost or we die," reported Aiden.

"Aiden, calm down," Commander Bailey said. "I know that the outpost was supposed to be defended, but not by your fire team. Now you have at least three days to relax, so don't worry." Aiden nodded and turned to go, but the Commander spoke up again. "Oh yeah," he said. "I'm really sorry about Grant, but I think Vick has something for you that might cheer you up, at least a little bit."

"Thanks, I'll check with him," Aiden said as he motioned a good-bye. He ran towards the mess hall because he hadn't eaten in three days. Fueled by him adrenaline, he had had no need for food. He got on line and looked around the wide, open room for Vick.


End file.
